Arkillo (War of Champions)
|} 'Arkillo, '''the drill instructor or trainer of the Sinestro Corps, is a playable character in Injustice: War of Champions. He is classified as a power user. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Biography Main Arkillo is the first recruit of the Sinestro Corps. He become the drill instructor of the Corps due to his brutality, size, and ferocity, which allows him to rise up the rank. He became the analog counterpart of the Green Lantern trainer, Kilowog. Other than that, he also oversees the Qwardian Weaponeers, and kills a Weaponeer if they didn't get the rings right on time. This makes Arkillo a feared member of the Sinestro Corps, who inspires fear among the ranks. Maestro World Arkillo doesn't really get involved in the tournament of Maestro's World at the first time. Arkillo became stuck on Maestro's World after an accidental flight near the Maestro-Earth that attracts the attention of the deranged future Hulk, which then uses an engine to pull him down to his own world. Now, Arkillo participates (forcefully) in Maestro's tournament, with great fear that he holds, as a weapon. Gameplay Character Trait '''Arkillo's Might: '''Arkillo will be surrounded by a glowing yellow aura. The aura increases the damage Arkillo deals by 20% and increases his power generation by 40%, as well as increased speed in combos. Gradually, the aura will eventually form a hard-light armor construct around Arkillo, that reduces damage taken by 50% and gets less damage from super moves. Moves *'Fear Blast: 'Arkillo blasts a yellow energy beam out of his ring. *'Vornian Nature: 'Arkillo takes a bite at his enemy, recovering 5% of Arkillo's health. This attack can be chained with other moves. *'Fly Swatting: 'Arkillo makes a hammer construct and uses it to smash his enemy away. *'Beastly Slaughter: 'Arkillo slams his enemy to the ground until they bounce and then when they bounce in mid-air, Arkillo quickly flies to them and smashes them back to the ground. *'Spiking Construct: 'Arkillo creates a spiked-ground construct on the ground in front of him, damaging and knocking back, or stopping the enemy's movement if they hit the spike. *'Death Gesture: 'Arkillo uppercuts his enemy then blasts them with rocket constructs. *'Spinning Lash: 'Arkillo spins around and creates a wrecking ball construct, and smashes it to his enemy. *'Last Chance: 'Arkillo parries his enemy's melee attack by holding their hand, then headbutts them before knocking them back with a burst of fear-powered blast. If Arkillo parries a kick, he snaps the leg and throws the enemy to the air before blasting him/her with a laser cannon construct. *'Drone Chaos: 'Arkillo creates three drone constructs in front of him that will stay in the spawning place. The drones can form up an energy wall that protects Arkillo from all source of damages for 3 seconds, if Arkillo is near the drones, or fire energy nets to stun the enemy, temporarily leaving them vulnernable. *'Bulldozer Smash: 'Arkillo forms a bulldozer construct and sends it straight into the enemy. Meter burn version makes the bulldozer armed with a cannon that fires several energy blasts to the enemy before crashing them. *'Tangled Up: 'Arkillo strangles his enemy with a chain construct, and then hangs them upside-down, and finally, Arkillo blasts them with a large rocket. Throw Move *Arkillo slams the enemy to the ground, but the enemy tries to reach Arkillo. However, Arkillo then punches the enemy once again, incapacitating them, then Arkillo throws them away while blasting them with cannon constructs in mid-air. Super Move '''Fear Is My Strength: '''Arkillo grabs the enemy in the head, and began to punch the enemy's torso with his fists for 5 times, and at the fifth punch, Arkillo punches the enemy with a gauntlet construct while letting the enemy's head go. The enemy later on gets flied away after the punch but then, Arkillo quickly reaches them with a claw-line construct and began to smash them several times to the ground, and finally Arkillo finishes the move by throwing the enemy above him and blasts the enemy with a big laser cannon that sends them to space, and back to the stage. Intro/Outro *Intro: Arkillo drops down the stage by smashing the stage when falling down, leaving a massive crater. Then, Arkillo roars at the enemy before saying, "You will not stand against me!" and goes to battle stance. *Outro: Arkillo walks towards his enemy in the battle, who are trying to crawl away from him. Arkillo then grabs them with a rope construct and then throws them to space before laughing maniacally. Costumes Main Arkillo's main costume, or prime costume. The appearance can be seen above in the infobox. Maestro World Arkillo's costume in the parallel universe, Maestro World. Ending ''"It was surely quite interesting that Arkillo has managed to get his hands on the Infinity Gauntlet of Maestro. Fear quickly gripped Maestro, and by that, Arkillo quickly tore down the deranged Hulk and his captor. Arkillo has sensed, that one of the Infinity Stones of the Infinity Gauntlet has the power of great fear. Arkillo didn't want to change reality, Arkillo wants, to grip the whole world, and reality in fear. He killed his former master, Sinestro, and sooner or later... Arkillo will fill the whole Omniverse with fear under his reign." Trivia *This is the third time that Arkillo seemingly has appeared in a video game. The first being in DC Universe Online, and the second being Lego Batman 3. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Power Users Category:Characters Voiced by Fred Tatasciore